irresistable girl
by FoxHooLic
Summary: What will happen if there was an ordinary girl on the elite peoples? Moreover, that girl has been struggling with two boys at once. But the girl liked another boy. Love triangle (Or quadrangle?). Sasusaku (main),nejisaku pairing.


**Irresistible Girl**

_FoxHooLic_

_Dedicated for all sasusaku fans_****

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Age: 18 years old

Birthday: 23 July

Blood type: A

Favorite color: Black and blue

He came from the rich and famed family. Has a handsome face that makes him really famous on the girls. He is really calm and always cool. Never interest with any girl except that interest him. He is really quiet and never worried with any small problem. He quietly interested with his junior, Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura**

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: 26 April

Blood type: O

Favorite color: pink-maroon

She came from an ordinary family. Never interested with any gossip even though it's about herself. Love at first sight with her senior, Neji that is Sasuke's best friend too. She is really smart and pretty. Not coquettish and really calm.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: 10 October

Blood type: O

Favorite color: yellow-orange

He is the richest boy in the second class. He liked Sakura from the first sight. But unfortunately, his love was receiving no love in return. It was really obvious that he really love Sakura. He reconciled to buy the same cell phone with Sakura even if it could be decreasing his fame. (A/N: if a rich man uses a common cell, it will decrease his fame).

**Hyuuga Neji**

Age: 18 years old

Birthday: (A/N: anybody that knows neji's birth, pls tell me!) . 

Blood type: AB

Favorite color: white-grey

He came from the rich family and famed from the martial art. He is calm and really quiet. But, he has another personality and can only show his other personality with just 2 people, Sasuke and his sister, Hinata. Finally he became softer because of Sakura. Unfortunately, he just considers Sakura as his sister.

**What will happen if there was an ordinary girl on the elite peoples? Moreover, that girl has been struggling with two boys at once. But the girl liked another boy. Love triangle (Or quadrangle?). Sasusakunejinaru pairing.**

Sakura POV

Hmm, comb, pencil case, medicine, books, glasses.. Complete!

"I'm going!" I screamed to my mom and dad.

"Be careful honey! Are you sure you don't want to eat breakfast? She said with a worried tone

"Nope mom! I'll eat later at the canteen!" I stepped away from the shoe rack to the road. I wear my bag on my left arm so my right hand is free carrying my Discman with simple plan playing on it.

I ran while humming simple plan songs. But because of my Discman's voice is too loud, I didn't notice that all of the time my phone rang. I closed my discman and I opened my Motorola MPX200.

"Halo?"

Nobody answered.

"Haloo?"

"How cool of you walking while listening to your discman! Aren't you afraid it would get stolen?"

I could hear the voice from my hand phone… And beside me.

I looked at my right side.

"Hi…" while smirking.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He is the rich man that is famous because of his looks and fame that could make every girl fall in love with him. I don't know what's interesting in this guy. All I know is that he is very interesting to be PUNCHED!

"Hi…" I answered lazily while walking past him. He moved his two-door Mercedes Benz that costs more than a million to my side while His left hand is holding his Nokia 9500 communicator. His eyes looked at me while smirking like a mad man.

"Do you want a ride with me? I mean, look at you, listening to the Discman while walking?" he mocked me.

"So what? It's my choice whether I like it or not." I walked away from him without caring about him or anything.

Sasuke POV.

Huh, that arrogant girl. She's a normal girl. I don't understand why I could be interested with a girl like her. Sasukee sasuke! Be real! There are lots of pretty girl in this world. Not only her.

I drove my mercy to the school.

I can't see Sakura anymore. Huh, why do I care? She's nobody. She'll probably fall in love with me now or later.

I went out of the car and locked my car.

"Hey…"

I was shocked with the voice and the hand that suddenly taps my shoulder. I looked to my back.

"Neji…" I said while sighing.

He looked at me while smiling.

"What are you thinking of? Usually you wouldn't be shocked?" he asked me.

"Huh, nope! Nothing!" I immediately changed my expression as cool as possible.

Hyuuga Neji.

He is one of my best friends. He is famous with his family that is really good at martial arts. His family is one of the traditional Japanese families, unlike mine, the modern Japanese family. His house is really Japanese. Not only that, his family is a martial artist that has a move of their own, also known as the Hyuuga, that has been teaches by their ancestor. No wonder he is good at fighting. He also has a little sister named Hyuuga Hinata that is two years younger than me. I don't really know much about her so I don't have to tell you about her. Neji is also famous with the girls not only because of his looks; he is also calm and smart. No wonder he is an idol.

"Hey, you're daydreaming again." He said while waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh, sorry, I have lots of problems…"

"What problems? Could you tell me?"

"Nothing important really, besides, I don't want to trouble you." I tried not to look confused.

"Hmm, okay! Just a reminder, I don't mind being troubled by you, but if that is what you want, it's okay! Don't be confused! See you later at the canteen!" he said while waving his hand.

I nodded while smiling.

Hufh, okay. It's time to go to your class Sasuke.

Sakura POV.

Huh, okay. Now I am in front of my class, 2-4.

'Ganbatte ne, sakura!'

I opened the door to my class.

"SAKURA-SAAN!" shouted Uzumaki Naruto while jumping to me with hands stretched out.

"Kyaaaagh!"

I pushed him.

Uh-oh, my fault. Uzumaki Naruto is one of the richest kids in my class. His car is almost like sasuke's. An Audi tt with two doors. I never knew his hand phone. Maybe Nokia 9500, Nokia 7270, Nokia 8800, Sony Erricson S700i, or others. Yeah, typical rich guys. He is also famous with the girls because of his family. That's why if I pushed him is a big mistake.

I don't know what made him like me. I am a normal girl with an unusual long pink hair that has nothing special except my smartness. (I am not bragging myself)

Oh, yeah!

"Naruto-kun! Go-gomenasai…! Da-daijobu?" I asked while holding his hand to help him stand up.

"Ehehe… Daijobu! Don't worry! Your pushes makes my power raging!" he said while smiling at me.

I sighed. Suddenly. I found a hand phone in the floor. A black Motorola MPX200. I don't know who's that is because mine is white.

"That's…" I pointed to the hand phone.

"Oh my gawd!" Naruto immediately took the phone and put it in his pocket.

"That's…. Yours?" I asked half believing it. How could a rich guy liked him could have the same phone as mine that is very cheap according to him?

"Oh… y-yeah! J-just like yours, right? Hehehe…" he asked while blushing.

I couldn't say anything.

"You are so weird." Is the only word I could say…

While smiling…

Continued…


End file.
